The bud of a summer love
by RefreshMint
Summary: Neku, go on a trip to the beach for all the summer holidays with his class! Next to their hotel there's a beautiful mansion where lives only a mysterious frail boy. What happens when Shiki convinces Neku to infiltrate in it? If they were to be caught it would be a mess! Full summary inside! Please read it! Rated M for lemon and lime in future chapters! A lot of couples! AU. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**RefreshMint:** Well, since the summer started, here's a little summer AU of TWEWY! I hope you enjoy it and please, review! The reviews make me happy and make me write at the speed of light! Possible OOC in later chapters!

**Summary:** Neku, Beat, Shiki, Sho and their teacher, Konishi, go on a trip to the beach for all the summer holidays! Next to their hotel there's a beautiful mansion where lives only a mysterious frail boy. What happens when Shiki convinces Neku to infiltrate in that same mansion? If they were to be caught it would be a mess! Joshua forced Neku to stay under his orders, otherwise he tell the police what he did! But if Joshua wasn't just a spoiled brat? If he just wanted to have a friend? And if, instead of friendship he discovered love? Neku would counter his feelings, or he already has someone in his heart? And how Sho be able to worsen even more the delicate situation between the two?  
Couples: Beat/Neku, Neku/Joshua, Sho/Joshua

**Disclaimers:** I don't own The World ends With You.

* * *

**Prolouge**

Summer. A Sultry summer had begun and it extended across in front of Neku. It was the first time that he would spend an entire vacation on a trip with the school. Probably because they were already big enough? Surely they were all excited to spend all that time at the beach having fun.  
Beat continued to talk about it how he want to go surfing all the time, and Neku was sure that he would do exactly the same. He was bored to stay on the beach and go shopping was even worse. He hated crowded places.  
Shiki instead was arguing with their teacher, Miss Konishi, and Sho, sitting on the coach behind Beat and Neku, admitted without hesitation that he was looking forward to seeing their teacher in a bathing suit, see that her forms aren't indifferent.  
For better or for worse, everyone was ready to have fun during the holiday. Thankfully, they arrived relatively early to the beach, but unfortunately for Neku it was full of people. He had already a headache. He would never left the water.

-So, guys! - Konishi began putting both hands on her hips. -Now we all go to the hotel to change us and fix our stuff, after everyone will have fun as they wants on the beach. Obviously, we all stay in the same square. Remember that I ame responsible for you. - recommended the teacher, taking her luggage and making hers way to the group of students toward the hotel.

Next to the hotel where they were, there was a mansion slightly higher that immediately attracted Neku's attention. He didn't think there were some rich people in that place. Even from where he stood he could understand how was expensive.  
He narrowed his eyes for a closer look, but he only managed to make out the figure of a boy on the terrace of the second floor, which went back into his room almost immediately. Shiki noticed his interest, and stood right next to Neku to share with him some gossip.

-You are interested in that house huh? - she said rhetoric. -I know that in there only live a boy. A young guy of good family with poor health. I don't think he ever come out from that huge mansion. - she explained, putting her index finger on her chin and looking at an indefinite point.  
-And how do you know all these things? - Neku asked skeptically.  
-I'm not going to reveal my sources, of course! - Shiki replied, chuckling, speeding up the pace.

The boy sighed, without investigating further. He didn't care that much of the story of a stranger with whom he would never have to deal with.  
The group arrived at the hotel and settled in disarray. As Sho had assumed, the teacher was really good in swimsuit, so that Beat was incredibly embarrassed to just try to look at her.  
Neku instead seemed indifferent to her and Shiki, and Beat urged to immediately go to the beach to surf. He couldn't wait to get wet with cold water. He was dying of heat.  
It took at least two hours before the two boys, incredibly focused on what they were doing, decide to go out from the sea. The first thing Neku noticed was Sho with a boxcutter that was being built a kind of harpoon craftsmanship. He said he want to pick up dinner alone catching a few fish. No one ventured to say how everything was ridiculous.

-Neku! - Shiki immediately clutched his arm, then protesting about how Neku was cold because he was still wet.  
-What do you want? - asked annoyed the boy, as she dragged him on the sidelines.  
-Want to come with me to see the mansion? - she say excited, continuing to take him to the house against his will.  
-Are you crazy? There are other people living there! We cann't go into someone else's house like that! - he pointed out, but Shiki didn't want to listen any reason.  
-Come on, we look at it just a second, and then we get back her! - she continued. Neku found himself having to go along, walking for minutes towards the immense mansion. Closely it was even more beautiful up. He stood for a moment staring at the huge iron gate, when Shiki took his hand and led him to the back, where there was the pool.  
-Look! Here's open! - Shiki pointed out to him, pointing to a wooden door that probably someone had forgotten to close.  
-Shiki, we cann't enter like this! It's illegal! - but Neku's protests was no avail. She stubbornly continued to drag him wherever she wanted.  
- Shiki look, I'm staying here in the doorway. - Neku proposed, determined to not go any futher.

After another complaint, the girl decided to leave him there since she wanted to go and explore the garden right now. Apparently, there was no one. Only the cicadas singing from above the trees could be heard, the rest seemed almost an abandoned house. The garden was empty and the pool sparkled under the rays of the sun. Neku was beginning to get bored stood there still. He had no idea how long Shiki wanted to wander around that place, calculating how huge was. The problem was that she could be caught in any time. Neku, in fact, had seen that there was a boy when they had arrived that morning.

-Shiki?- Neku called her, decided to take a few steps inside the mansion.

Passed about 10 minutes more, until something, or rather, a sound attracted Neku's attention. It was a cough, coming right behind him. It had obviously been caused by the boy who lived in that house. He was a young man with wavy hair and fair skin, slender appearance, but with a creepy look.

-I don't think I ever accepted some guests ...- whispered conceited, playing with one hand with his own hair. His eyes locked with Neku's almost with fun.

Neku froze in place, cursing Shiki inside. He had to imagine that it wouldn't end well. With a guilty look, he turned to the boy, raising his hands in front of him as if that boy was a cop.

-Look... is not as it may seem. - Neku said uncomfortable.  
-What, that did you get into my house without permission?- he ask chuckled, crossing his hands behind his back.  
-Well, yes ... that is, but I can explain! - he said with more agitation, just scratching his cheek with his forefinger. -I didn't want to do anything wrong, really. And I'm really sorry about ... - the young man looked him over from head to foot. Approached him with a slow pace, stopping right in front of him.  
-You know that I could call the police, right?- he whispered seriously, then unfolding in a sly smile.  
-Please don't call the police! I didn't want to do anything ... I was just curious. - Neku said immediately, hoping that this boy was content of his excuses. If only it weren't for his conscience, he would blame Shiki. The boy seemed interested in what he had said, he took his index finger and thumb it on the chin, thoughtfully.  
-Curious ... of what? Did you want to steal something?-  
-Of course not! I'm not a thief! - Neku protested indignantly.  
-And then you sneak into people's houses just because you're curious?- he raised an eyebrow, looking enigmatically at Neku.  
-I don't do this every day! - he said angry, trying to stay calm because he was in the wrong after all. -Look, I know I was wrong. I didn't steal or touch anything, really. Couldn't you forget this story? -  
-Forget about, did you say...?- the young man seemed to think about it seriously, until he decided to raise his eyes to meet Neku's. -No, I don't think so. Indeed, I think I'll call the police.-  
-Please, please, please! I'll do anything, but don't call the police! I'm here with the school, if the teacher gets to know something about this I'm dead - he prayed. It was then that a strange expression appeared on the boy's face. His smile seemed to say that he had some idea.  
-Okay then. I'll not say anything ...-  
-Thanks! You really saved me! - Neku thanks him, breathing a sigh of relief.  
-But .. there is a condition. You have to do what I say from now on. Put it simple, you're under my orders.- his grin could have predicted that he would absolutely take no for an answer.  
-Wait .. what? - Neku seriously hoped he had heard wrong.  
-You are my slave, my dear thief. -


	2. Bad News

**RefreshMint:**

Hello to all. I'm sorry to give you this bad news, but my pc is broken, and since I am extremely poor, I don't have the money to buy it back. Probably I will not have them until Christmas, so all of my fanfictions are stalled.  
Don't worry, I will continue them of course, but without a computer I can't write anything. So you'll have to wait. In the meantime, however, I am looking for a rp partner, if you are interested in roleplaying with me, please contact me by pm!  
Right now I'm in the fandom of Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Evangelion, Saint Seiya Omega, Yu-Gi-Oh, Ib, TWEWY and Pokemon Black & White.  
I will be very glad!

Hope to see you soon!


End file.
